Broken or am I?
by IAmTheMikuoPimp
Summary: Mikuo just had a big break-up with Neru, who immediately left him for his BFF, Gumo, who he's known since Gumo was born (a month after he, himself, was born). Suddenly, on his birthday, everyone is hosting a party, and suddenly WHY Neru broke up with him becomes clear...


I sighed as I twisted my thumb and finger together, allowing the die to spin quickly as it provided me with a sense of thought.

Have you ever had the feeling of being rejected? It hurts. Like, a lot. And then when your bestest friend forever, who you've known since you were born, or he was born (depends on who's younger), gets the girl you loved the second she leaves you and leaves for them? Yeah. Really hurts.

"Mikuo?"

I looked up after stopping the die, just to see my little sister Miku in the doorway.

"Neru and Gumo are coming today." She said. "For dinner. Is that okay?"

I winced at Neru's name, and a frown appeared on her face.

"Did you get any sleep...?"

"No. And no, I will not "Just Be Friends" with Neru, now that she's broke..." My voice faded away and I looked at the wall, unable to spit out the words and instead I choked them back.

"My heart..." I finally finished.

"I understand... Oh, I brought your homework for you."

"Thank you..." I graciously took the pile of papers from my sister, being the geek I was, before she placed a light kiss on my cheek and left.

"Get some sleep." She called, before shutting the door.

Now, at 4PM, I just then realized that in 8 hours, I would finally be 17. May 29th was my birthday. Today was May 28th. I hadn't looked as forward to my birthday this year, as I had every year before, but that was thanks to Neru. Neru, Neru, Neru. She had destroyed my life the instant she flat out rejected me. And it hadn't even had a word of kindness in it! It was literally "I'm breaking up with you", before she stomped off, straight to Gumo, and started flirting with HIM.

I had known Gumo ever since he was born. He was the kindest, smartest kid I knew, and I loved him like a brother. He was a bit on the childish side, but he had always been there to support me, and he would be the person to go to if you needed help. I even told him that if I ever got married, he would have to sit in the audience just because I couldn't find a spot that fit him perfectly. The best spot was the best man, but he was much more to me than that.

Once I finally got to my homework, I set it on the bed for Miku, and then laid my head on the desk to get a little sleep.

* * *

"Mikuo, wake up..."

I yawned as I was woken slowly by Miku, sitting up before pulling off the paper that stuck to my face.

"Neru and Gumo left an hour ago." She said. "Come on."

I nodded and stood, going downstairs. I noticed it was 11:59, and I stared at the clock for a second before shrugging it off, going to go into the living room, when I suddenly saw it turn 12:00 on the cable box and then,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIKUO!"

I had to cover my ears and close my eyes at the shout, and all the lights flicked on, making it very bright. I'm more accustomed to the darkness...

After a few seconds, I opened my eyes slowly and saw... everyone.

Luki, Akaito, Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, Mimi, HRM (Rave Mikuo Hatsune, his younger brother), Ravu (Rave Hatsune, his younger sister), Gumi, Gumo, Nero, Rinto, Len, EVERYONE. And right in the middle of it... Neru.

Gumi ran up to me, giving me bright, yellow flowers as Neru and Gumo gave me weak, small smiles.

Everyone was staring at my reaction, which included my face being absolutely blank. Gumi hurried back to her seat, and then I forced a small smile, though it hurt, and then everyone but Luki, Akaito, Len, Rinto, Yuma, Nero, Gumi, Neru, and Gumo began crowding me, asking me questions or giving me tight hugs.

Once everyone was calmed, Akaito, Luki and Rinto came and brought me to Len, Yuma, Gumi and Nero, and everyone else burst into small chatter.

"Are you okay?" Akaito asked, his face with pure concern as he noticed my forced smile.

"Y... yeah..." I said quietly, then I looked up and noticed Neru, who gave me a half-hearted, small wave before my smile disappeared and I looked into my lap. "No..."

Yuma, who was sitting next to me on my left, lightly rubbed my back as I sniffed. "Hey, it'll be okay..." He had been a loner all his life, and for that entire time, he had loved Gumo, who was now with the one that _I_ loved.

"N-No... it won't..." I muttered softly, sniffing again as my eyes filled with water. Luki, who was my... well, now he was my bestest friend in place of Gumo (Luki was older by 4 years), knelt down in front of me, noticed my expression, and wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back as well as I hugged him tightly, lightly clutching to his shirt.

"Hey..." He said softly. "Don't cry..."

Yet my body shook, despite his single plea, from gentle, noiseless sobs and he sighed, rubbing as gentle and as comforting as he could. He could obviously see I was unhappy.

"Guys, snacks are ready." Miku said, coming over and seeing my state. "Um... does Mikuo want any leeks? Anything?"

Slowly, I shook my head, and whispered, "Just Neru", just enough so Luki heard it and he sighed, kissing my head. "He doesn't..."

"Alright... anyone want anything?"

The others got something, all but Luki, who just comforted me, and I was grateful, and after everyone got their things, I was finally able to calm down, and he stood, picking me up, before sitting and setting me in his lap.

"Gumi... thank you... for the flowers..." I said softly. "I couldn't really... say anything a minute ago... sorry..."

"It's okay." Gumi said, sending me a small smile. Gumi had always understood me, and she knew that I was in a lot of pain right now.

Yuma continued to rub my back, and I saw him glance at Gumo before wrapping his arms around me.

"You know... we'll always be here for you." He said softly. "Right?"

"Y... You will?" I asked softly.

"Of course." Luki lightly kissed my cheek, and I sniffed.

"T... thank you guys..." I said softly.

"In fact... we could make those two quite jealous." Luki mumbled under his breath, nodding to Neru and Gumo, who were sitting on the other couch and talking to some people.

"How?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just... thinking aloud..." He said.

"No... no more secrets... how?"

"E-Eh..."

"Luki, just do it." Akaito said, sighing, but a smile came onto his face. Luki sighed and Yuma let go, getting up and Luki set me so I was laying on the couch before he straddled me, making me wake up completely and blush heavily. I noticed Neru and Gumo look over with quizzical looks, and I shut my eyes tightly. I obviously didn't know what he was doing...

Pretty soon, the house was silent and everyone was looking at us, though I couldn't see it. I slowly opened one eyes, and blushed heavier at my prediction being proved right.

"Mikuo... ever since Gumo was born..." Luki said. "When I was 4 years old..." I slowly turned to look at him, my heart beating out of my chest as my mouth was left slightly, just slightly open.

"And I could see your adorable little face..." Someone "Awwwwww"'d and I blushed harder, keeping my eyes on Luki.

"I..." He swallowed, and looked at the floor for a minute, taking a deep breath, before turning back to look at me.

"I can never explain... how much that I... I love you..." He said softly, before pushing his lips gently onto mine, making me make a sound and blush even harder. Some people clapped, and slowly, I melted into the kiss, my eyes closing before I slowly... slowly kissed back, earning more claps and some cheers.

After a few minutes, we finally broke apart, leaving a thin trail of saliva as Luki sat up straight, though was still sitting over me. Gumo then kissed Neru's cheek before saying something to her, then going to Yuma, sitting quite grandly on his lap, and sending me a big smile as Neru came over, patting my teal head of hair.

"Listen..." She said softly, and everyone went back to their chatter. I looked up to her, my heart still beating out of my chest.

"I broke up with you... because I knew you would be happier with Luki than with me." She said softly, and I just... stared. "He's known you longer than I have... and he loved you... but I hated him when I found out before I saw how broken apart he's been ever since we started dating. I visited-"

"More like broke into." Luki mused, sitting next to me.

"Well... whatever. I went into his room and he was crying... a lot. He had been crying so hard and so long that he was then crying blood... and I... I guess... I guess I thought about how much more he loves you than I do, how much more he could care for you than I ever could. I'm sorry for hurting you, I just wanted to help you." She gave me a small smile, and then kissed my cheek, and for once in a long time, a slow, real smile crawled onto my face.

"And... as for Gumo and Yuma..." She turned towards them, and Luki pulled out his phone and started recording.

Let's just say that they were starting to have a very... _heated_... make-out session.

"E-Eh..." I blushed a bit more and Luki laid his arm across my waist, pulling me closer to him and just making me blush more.

"N... Neru..." I said softly, and she turned to me. "T... thank you... for being so thoughtful..."

"No problem." She said happily, kissing my cheek again. "Now, who's hungry?"

* * *

"Night." I finally said, pulling Neru into a big hug and kissing her cheek. "Hey... thank you again."

"Again, no problem." She said, before looking at Luki. "Can I have... just _one_ more kiss?"

Luki hesitated, before nodding, and Neru pulled me down, giving me a light, passionate kiss before smiling at me and skipping off. Yuma and Gumo were last to leave, and Gumo and I had a hug that seemed to last forever.

"I'm so sorry..." Gumo mumbled, kissing my cheek. "I never wanted to hurt you..."

"It's fine." I said softly. "Really. I really appreciate what you and Neru did for me... thank you."

"It's no problem." He said, then pulled away, giving me a very serious look. "And if Mr. Peanut Butter gives you any problems..." I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this tuna won't flop around to much." I said in Luki's defense, making the said PTB (**P**ink **T**una **B**astard/**P**eanu**T B**utter) come over and slither his arm around my waist, making me blush and snuggle into him.

"Alright. But you." He pointed to Luki. "I've got my eyes on you." He pointed to his eyes before pointing at Luki, before skipping away to Yuma's car and getting in the passenger's seat.

Luki chuckled and Yuma gave me a hug.

"Did you know about the plan?" I asked, returning it.

"Yeah, we all talked about it-Neru, Luki, Luka, Gumo, Akaito and I-and we decided that tonight was a good night to do it, so... apparently Gumo has liked me for... quite a while, and he missed me while he acted his part out." He waved to Gumo, who sent back a wave.

"Anyways, take care of yourselves, and happy birthday from all of us." Yuma said, giving me a smile and a hesitant kiss on the cheek before going to his car, waving, and driving off.

I closed the door and turned to face Luki and Akaito, since Akaito was staying over for the night, and there was silence before I hugged the both of them, and we had a three-way group hug.

After a few minutes, Akaito broke away, and Luki and I shared a short kiss before we walked, hand in hand, into the living room, with Akaito behind us.

"Well... at least they decided to clean after themselves today." I murmered, and all three of us started laughing.

"Yes." Luki mused. "You don't have to clean-again."

"I think it'll just get dirty again..." Akaito said suggestively, looking at Luki and I, and when I didn't get it, he pointed to a slight, almost unnoticable bulge in Luki's pants and I blushed and hit his arm playfully.

"S-S-S-S-Shut up!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him as he and Luki started laughing their asses off.

"Anyways... let's get some sleep." Luki said, patting Akaito's head before driving me upstairs.

"Night, Akaito." I called.

"Night, 'Kuo." He returned, then I heard a slump as he collapsed on the bed.

Luki led me to my room, where I changed my shirt and pants into pajamas, not caring that Luki was watching him. Once Mikuo turned the light of, Luki lightly smacked my ass and I blushed, lightly pushing him and blushing rather heavily. "B-B-Baka..."

He chuckled and led me to the bed, where we got under the covers and I snuggled up to him. Soon enough, we were asleep.

Woooooh! FIRST ONE-SHOT! Well, if anyone wants more, I can write more, but for now, my fingers are dead XD Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
